


Something Sweet

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: SPN Christmas Bingo submissionSquare(s) filled: decorating cookies, Christmas cookies
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 2
Collections: Peridot's Holiday Fics





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little domestic, fluffy, tooth-rotting goodness for the holidays. Because don't our boys deserve that?

You cheerfully hummed along to the Christmas music playing from your phone as you moved about the kitchen. Christmas was less than a week away and you were finally feeling the holiday spirit. So, what better way to be festive than baking and decorating cookies? You went all-out making sugar cookies, linzers with all kinds of berry jam fillings, and your family’s recipe for gingerbreads.

You’d always enjoyed baking, ever since you were a child. However, being a hunter and travelling the country didn’t exactly allow for the luxury of having a functional oven. However, not too long after the Winchesters inherited the bunker, they had invited you to come stay while on the mend from a rough rugaru hunt. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. When you finally did try to leave, the boys were both insistent that you stay as a more permanent fixture in your lives. The rest, as they say, is history.

The delicious aromas of baked treats filled the bunker as you rolled out a batch of chilled dough and cut out gingerbread boys and girls, readying them for their turn in the oven. The linzers were stacked beautifully on a Santa plate on the kitchen table, looking every bit the holiday aesthetic. After arranging the gingerbread people on a baking sheet, you began prepping several bowls and piping bags with different colorful, homemade icing.

“Marshmallow World” by Dean Martin began to play and you couldn’t help but bop along as warm, holiday fuzzies filled you. Any minute now the boys would be home from their latest hunt, and you wait to surprise them. You had stayed behind this time, taking some much-needed rest and relaxation after several months of back-to-back hunts.

Sam and Dean _loved_ your cooking; they especially loved it when you baked. Unlike the Winchesters, you got to enjoy a relatively normal upbringing. It wasn’t until you were in college, when demons killed your family, that you had even started hunting. Now, years later, you used baking and the holidays as a way to remain connected to your departed loved ones. More than that, it also gave you the opportunity to give the Winchesters a small taste of the life they never got to have growing up.

Just as you set the timer for the gingerbreads after pulling the sugar cookies out to cool, the familiar sound of the bunker’s door opening echoed around the corner.

“We’re home!” Dean’s voice rang out, the sound of boots thumping down the stairs accompanying it.

“Kitchen!” you started wiggling in excited anticipation.

“Damn, something smells good!”

The boys strolled into the kitchen, looking tired and a little worse for wear. It had been a long week, and the constant cases were starting to take their toll. But seeing you practically glowing among a sea of fresh baked holiday treats made it so much more bearable.

“You’ve been busy,” Sam commented with a smile, leaning against the kitchen island as his eyes roved over the fruits of your labor. 

Dean was practically drooling at all the delicious goodies he knew they would get to eat. He licked his lips hungrily as he eyed a snowman sugar cookie you had just taken out of the oven. It was true that pie held a special place in the hunter’s heart, but he also had the world’s largest sweet tooth.

“I have! I was in a holiday mood and wanted to surprise you,” you explained while wiping your hands on your apron.

“Well, consider us surprised,” Dean said as he reached for the cookie.

You smacked Dean’s hand away, causing him to recoil with a pout while Sam laughed at his brother’s expense, “Those are still hot and need to cool down. Besides, the surprise isn’t over.”

“Oh?” Dean rubbed his hand and looked at the cookie in disappointment.

“Nope! I figured we could decorate some cookies together, like normal people do at Christmas. I’ve gingerbread boys and girls baking and, once these bad boys cool down,” you nodded to the sugar cookies on the cooling racks, “we can decorate them as well. I’ve already made up the icing and decorations.”

“I don’t know how good they’ll turn out, Y/N. We’ve never decorated cookies before,” Sam admitted with an awkward smile.

“Yeah, well, that’s part of the fun, now isn’t it?”

You set the boys up with everything they would need, each with their own individual bowls of icing, gumdrops, and crushed candy canes, and containers of red and green sprinkles. Naturally, Dean ended up eating all his gumdrops and tried to not-so-subtly steal yours, so you had to confiscate the bowls away from him. You had baked two dozen of each type of cookie, so there was more than enough to go around.

The sugar cookies especially seemed to be the most enjoyed when it came to decorating, especially because there were all sorts of different shapes—stars, candy canes, stockings, trees, snowmen, you name it! Sam made admirable attempts at decorating his cookies, but some of his lines were a little off from surprisingly shaky hands. You realized that he had maybe been taking himself a little too seriously and ended up grabbing a round of drinks to help settle him down.

Dean, ever the exhibitionist, got over excited with the icing. The best way you could describe his cookies would be to imagine if a middle schooler obsessed with monster movies was given creative freedom and sugar. They were honestly a diabetics worst nightmare and you were secretly happy that he was going to be the one to eat those.

Your cookies had actually turned out really nice, having had years of practice under your belt. They weren’t necessarily the most Pinterest-worthy cookies, but you were proud of them nonetheless, and you knew that they would at least be taste delicious. Most importantly, the three of you had fun decorating them.

When it came time to decorate the batch of gingerbread people, that’s when the boys really got creative. Sam tried to make his look as stereotypical as possible, although you realized that it probably had something to do with his idea of what the perfect gingerbread cookie looked like in his head. Admittedly, they had turned out very festive and were iced with slightly steadier hands thanks to the alcohol in his system.

Dean’s cookies had followed a similar decorating scheme, albeit an inappropriate one. Whether it was from the booze in his system or his already immature sense of humor, Dean had decided to make anatomically correct gingerbread people. You couldn’t help but laugh when he used a bit of crushed peppermint to decorate the certain anatomy on a gingerbread boy.

You ended up setting aside six cookies—four gingerbread boys and two girls—for a little cookie surprise later. For each of the boys, you were going to make their likeness as cookies, along with ones touting Moose and Squirrel in icing, respectively. Plus, you wanted to make a couple just for you as well.

Before long, the brothers were bickering over who decorated the best cookies, instigated by Dean, of course. You let them banter back and forth chuckling at their antics as you took a bite of a cookie. This, however, quickly escalated when Dean flung icing at Sam.

“Seriously, Dean?” annoyance laced Sam’s voice.

Dean simply shrugged and flung more icing at him, this time getting it on his face and a bit in his hair. You gasped in surprise and clapped your hand over your mouth, trying not to let Sam see you laugh. Quirking his head sharply, Sam picked up one of his own bowls of icing, and flung a handful at Dean, hitting him square in the chest.

“Oh, it’s on,” Dean warned, reaching for more icing.

“Bring it, asshat.”

Suddenly it was full all-out warfare as the boys grabbed as many bowls of candy and icing as possible. The kitchen quickly became painted in red, green, white, and blue sugar, with sprinkles and candy cane pieces scattered across the floor. You ducked in cover, squealing in delight as they fought, inevitably getting caught in the crossfire with icing in your hair. When they started throwing your freshly decorated cookies, however, that was when you intervened.

“Enough! Enough!” you shrieked, diving for the plates of cookies, or what was left anyways. Half of the sugar cookies had been sacrificed along with a few of the linzers and gingerbread people. “The cookies are off-limits!”

Sam and Dean huffed in laughter, trying to catch their breaths, “Alright, alright. Truce?”

“Truce.”

The kitchen was a sugary, colorful disaster but you didn’t exactly mind it. The chaos had been a small price to pay for the tired, happy smiles that adorned both the boys’ faces. It was something you wouldn’t trade for all the money in the world.

“Why don’t you hit the showers first, sweetheart? Sammy and I will clean up in here,” Dean stated as he grabbed a roll of paper towels and handed some to Sam.

“What? Are you sure?”

“Of course. Besides, you did all the baking and took the time to set this up for us. It’s the least we can do,” Sam added with a soft smile.

“Well, if you insist.” You chuckled, turning to head for the bathroom.

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean called just as you rounded the doorway, “Thank you for this. For the cookies and the distraction. We needed this.”

Both Sam and Dean were watching you with soft expressions; genuine looks of calm and adoration that you had almost completely forgotten existed. It had been a rough several years for the Winchesters and it showed most days. You couldn’t help but become overwhelmed with emotion as you felt your cheeks heat up beneath their gazes.

“You two never need to thank me. I was more than happy to do this for you,” you replied honestly, “I just thought we could all use a break. Maybe do something festive for once.”

“Yeah, well, still. It meant a lot, and this was fun. Sticky, sugary, messy fun,” Dean dismissed with a shy smile. 

“Truly, Y/N, thank you,” Sam added with sincerity.

You smiled fondly at the two of them, happy to have given them even just a little taste of normalcy, “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
